


of reflections and realisations

by bebopesque



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Happy KawaShira Day, KawaShira, M/M, Mentioned TenSemi, Post-Time Skip, Shiratorizawa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27978651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bebopesque/pseuds/bebopesque
Summary: what happens when two different venus signs, one in pisces and the other in aries, meet? they fall in love, that’s what happened.or a story of how shirabu reflected on his years with kawanishi after a particularly grueling shift at the hospital and the outcomes of said reflection.
Relationships: Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou
Kudos: 33





	of reflections and realisations

**Author's Note:**

> happy kawashira day to everyone but especially me.  
> feel free to listen to this [song](https://open.spotify.com/track/7wfDCDfhVe2tFxIkQEJp35?si=R6IIPT_tQUOsoZ9Quclkeg) while reading as well.

It’s almost half past ten when Kenjirou logged out of his shift at the hospital. He let out a relieved sigh as he grabbed his bag and placed his usual white coat at the nearby locker and said his greeting to the young residents and nurses who will be covering for the rest of the night, before making his way to the hospital parking lot. Even after finishing his two-years residency period and working in the same hospital for a year, he still doesn’t understand why the number of patients on Saturday nights are double the amount on regular nights.

He put aside his bag and started his driving playlist before starting the car and making his way out of the parking lot. For some reasons, the near-empty streets both comforted and surprised him since he half expected the streets to somehow still be alive on a Saturday night. Still, he doesn’t think too much about it since it means there’ll be less to no traffic and he might be able to arrive home before Taichi falls asleep. 

A sigh escaped his lips as he stopped the car at the second to last red light before he arrived at the apartment building. If he did not decide to take his Master’s degree just a year after he finished his residency training, he might not have to subject himself to the evening shift on workdays and the equally cruel and almost full-day Saturday shifts. But, since his classes covered most of his morning shifts, he has no choice but to “help around” from late afternoon to night which means every time he arrives home from work, his boyfriend will already be asleep.

The last note of Fishmans’ Baby Blue from his playlist ended at the same time as when Kenjirou parked the car in the designated spot. He let out another sigh as he locked the car and walked towards the elevator, his belongings in tow while his mind is thinking of how much he missed his boyfriend. The night shifts and his morning classes definitely means spending less and less time with Taichi. They’re both so busy that the only time where they can have time for each other are reduced to weekends and early mornings. Yet, Taichi never once complained about it and remained supportive of Kenjirou’s decision. He was so lost in thought that he almost bumped into a security guard in the lobby before making his way to another elevator after saying his sorry.

“I’m home,” Kenjirou said as he entered the house.

The silence and no replies doesn’t surprise him anymore but it still stings. The lights are mostly off except for the kitchen area, where his eyes found a plate of food sitting comfortably on the kitchen island. It’s always the usual things. A bowl of _shirasu don_ (or whatever combination of carbs and protein that Taichi feels like cooking), a kettle of tea and an empty cup, along with a note from Taichi telling him that there are fresh juices in the fridge and not to forget to take his vitamins before bed.

“Of course,” Kenjirou muttered to himself before pouring himself a cup of tea and taking a seat at the dining chair.

After being together for more than ten years, the two of them are more than familiar with each other’s language. Where Kenjirou is the one to usually take the lead (he is the one to confess during the second year, after all, despite Taichi’s claim that he liked him since their first year) and prefers to show his love through words and acts as the duo’s designated planner, Taichi tend to focus in the moment and shows his love through his actions. During their high school days, it was Kenjirou who planned their study and club practice schedule where the other boy followed through with no complaints and always showed up with extra study snacks and extra water jugs for practice.

University was the same for them. They both moved to Tokyo and where Kenjirou never strayed from his path as a medical student and his life and career plan, Taichi dropped psychology after a year before pursuing computer engineering a year later. He remembered asking him on why he didn’t just take computer engineering in the first place.

“If I didn’t try it first, I wouldn’t know that I’m not suitable for it,” was the response he got.

Taichi is straightforward, uncomplicated, and rarely plans ahead or starts a discussion first but he’s always moving, always willing to try new things, and rarely dwells too long in the past. On the other hand, Kenjirou's approach to life is more sure and steady, unwilling to make a move unless he's sure of the outcomes. Secretly, Kenjirou enjoys seeing his boyfriend living his life on a day-to-day basis as opposed to Kenjirou’s 10-years-in-the-future approach.

“Well, you’re first-born son afterall, Ken. The expectations put on you is definitely different from me since I’m the youngest child,” Taichi told him when he brought up the topic once.

“Are you implying that all first-born children are planners and all youngest children are more reckless?”

His boyfriend shook his head. “First of all, I’m not reckless. I’m carefree. There’s a difference.” Taichi began his explanation, ignoring the snorts that escaped Kenjirou before continuing, “Secondly, everyone is raised differently. I have a friend who is a slacker first-born child and another one who is a planner and youngest child. I’m just stating my observation since I know you, your parents, and your brothers.”

“Guess that one year in psychology is not a waste afterall, huh?”

“There’s no such thing as a waste of knowledge,”

And that’s how it is. Taichi might rarely start a discussion first but he always knows what to say and do and for that, Kenjirou is grateful. Still, as his hands scrubbed the dirty dishes, his mind wandered to several conversations he had with Taichi regarding their future together. They have been together for more than ten years after all and a good portion of their friends are married so the topic somehow always found its way to be brought up.

The first time it was brought up was during their first year in university when they attended Taichi’s sister’s wedding. At that time, it came out as more of a tease from Taichi’s sister and her wife and it was easy to respond to it since they’re, after all, still a freshman. The second time it was brought up was during Ushijima’s and Bokuto’s wedding earlier this year and it was harder to avoid the question since Tendou and Semi are both persistent and, in Kenjirou’s personal opinion, annoying.

“You two have been together for- what? 10? 11 years now? Why not just tie the knot?” Tendou asked after pointing out the obvious. His husband merely nodded along to his statement and Kenjirou had the urge to flip the bird at the both of them. Thankfully, Taichi is always better at responding to both of their former seniors’ comments.

“Not everyone is in a rush to get it on as you two,” Taichi said before taking a sip from his champagne glass.

Semi rolled his eyes. “Do whatever you two like-”

“Oh we will,” Kenjirou said, earning a sharp glare from the silver-haired man and snorts from both Taichi and Tendou.

“Just please, _please_ don’t hold your ceremony on a yacht like Ushijima,” Semi continued, pointing at their former captain who is currently swing dancing with his new husband. “It’s cold and people can get seasick easily,”

“And by people, he meant himself,” Tendou clarified, earning him a light jab on the sides from his husband.

“Less people to invite means cheaper cost. It’s a win-win solution,” Taichi replied, earning him another glare from Semi.

The third time the topic was brought up was two weeks ago when Kenjirou and Taichi received a Sunday visit from Kenjirou’s brother, telling him about his plan to propose to his girlfriend while also apologizing to his older brother for possibly getting married first before him. Kenjirou simply rolled his eyes upon hearing the last statement but remained supportive of the proposal plan and told his brother to call their parents before he left. When he returned to the living room, Taichi was already sitting down on the couch while his hands flicked through the many TV channels.

“Taichi, what’s your opinion on marriage?”

“I don’t mind it,”

“You don’t mind it,” Kenjirou repeated the words. “That’s not very convincing,”

His boyfriend seemed to understand the direction of the conversation as he put down the TV remote and turned around so they’re now sitting face to face on the couch before replying to his question.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it was supposed to be,” Taichi replied, sounding genuine without a hint of his usual sarcasm. “Is this because your brother is getting married and you’re sad that you’re being bypassed?”

Kenjirou shook his head. “Not really. I’ve been thinking about it for some times now and I don’t see any downsides on us getting married.”

“I don’t see how a certificate will change our current relationship but I can understand your points.” Taichi said, before adding, “It’s not like I want to spend the rest of my life with someone else other than you anyway,”

“Are you simply settling with me out of familiarity, darling?”

“Why of course not, my love,” Taichi said, before pulling Kenjirou close to his chest and laying down on the couch. “I would also enjoy the spouse benefits from your workplace should we get married. You have better health insurance after all,”

“You’re awful,”

“And yet, you still want to marry me,”

“True,”

When Kenjirou came back to reality again, all of the dishes had been dried and placed in its designated rack. Carefully, he made his way back to the dinner table and grabbed his bag. His hand took out the small box he had been carrying since the beginning of the year from inside the bag and his mind contemplated on whether he should really give the content of said box to Taichi.

He wanted to spend the rest of his life with Taichi and he doesn’t need his friends and families to push him to make the decision to buy the ring. Nevermind the fact that he did buy the ring a day after he received the wedding invitation from Ushijima and Bokuto. For months, he tried to find the time to ask the question, tried planning out how it should go down, but the same nervousness and doubts always kept him from asking the question no matter how appropriate the settings were.

Kenjirou let out another sigh as he leaned his back against the dining chair, head facing the ceiling.

_Does he even want to get married? Why does he never bring up the topic first? Is he just staying with me out of familiarity?_

“Damn insecurities,” he mumbled to himself before rising up from his seat and making his way to the bedroom. As always, he found warm clean clothes laid down on the chair next to the bathroom while Taichi was already asleep in their bed. Showering and changing into clean clothes doesn’t take long for him and soon Kenjirou found himself laying down on the bed.

_Tomorrow, I’ll ask him tomorrow,_ was his last train of thought before sleep consumed him.

* * *

When Kenjirou woke up the next morning, he was greeted with an empty side of the bed and a faint smell of something delicious being cooked in the kitchen. He contemplated showering beforehand but decided that he’s still clean enough for the previous shower he had last night and opted to brush his teeth and wash his face instead. After drying his face with the warm towel, he proceeded to walk towards the dining area where Taichi had been waiting for him.

“Morning,” Taichi said, putting aside his Switch console, as Kenjirou took a seat across from him at the dining table. “What time did you get back last night?”

“Ten, I think,” Kenjirou mumbled before taking a spoonful of his breakfast.

The rest of the breakfast conversation falls into their usual one where they both asked each other about work and whether they should spend their Sunday staying in or going out. It was after Taichi finished putting all of the dirty dishes away and returned to the dining table that Kenjiro remembered his plan from last night. His plan to ask Taichi that one question. However, before he could even open his mouth, Taichi told him that he had something that he wanted to show Kenjiro.

“But you have to close your eyes first,” Taichi added as he went back to his seat.

“Can’t you just show me now?” Kenjirou asked, scrunching his face.

Taichi shook his head, much to his displeasure. “If you don’t close your eyes, it would ruin the surprise.”

Narrowing his eyes in suspicion, Kenjirou says, “Why do I have the feeling that I won’t like it?”

“Because your first response to anything is to question it,” Taichi replied, stating the obvious fact, before offering a small smile to him. “Please, Ken.”

That took Kenjirou by surprise quite a bit, mainly since Taichi rarely asked for anything in the first place. Still, Kenjirou knew that if he didn’t comply with his request, they'd just end up wasting the whole day going back and forth in the same argument. There was also an additional fact that it might ruin both of their moods for the rest of the day so, after weighing in on the outcomes, Kenjirou closed both of his eyes and crossed his arms as he says,

“Fine. Get to it.”

“Yes, my king.” was all Taichi said before he moved from his chair, or at least that’s what Kenjirou assumed he was doing based on the sound he made. There were sounds of footsteps going further away from him before he heard another creaking sound presumably made by Taichi. He thought he heard the sound of paper being shuffled around and was starting to get more and more annoyed and curious by what Taichi is currently doing.

“You can open your eyes now, Ken.”

Kenjirou can feel his heart stopped beating for a moment after he opened his eyes. There, in front of him, was his boyfriend kneeling on one knee with a ring in hand and Kenjirou swore he could see lights emitting from Taichi. Words and general vocabularies seem to escape his mind at the moment so he relied on his ears and eyes to focus on Taichi and only him.

“This is going to be really long and I’m not good with words so please don’t cut me off, okay?” Taichi asked and Kenjirou could only nod in response.

And so Taichi began his story. From how he had purchased the ring and his initial plan to propose after Kenjirou finished his residency training, how he decided to put his plan on hold as to not disturb Kenjirou’s study and work, how doubt began to fester in his mind on whether Kenjirou even want to get married in the first place, and how hopeful he was when the topic of marriage was brought up by Kenjirou himself after his brother visited them.

“I’ve finished gathering all of the necessary documents and there are several options for the ceremony that you can choose from.” Taichi explained, before he took a deep breath and said, “So, with all said and done, all I can say now is will you, Kenjirou Kenjirou, marry me?”

Taichi doesn’t plan things ahead, he lives in the moment and focuses his attention on what’s currently going on. Yet, as he had explained earlier, he had spent months contemplating, planning, and preparing for today. Kenjirou supposed he should’ve known, should’ve guessed at the very least, but most of all he should’ve not doubted Taichi’s feelings for him and his stance on their relationship. He meant to cry, he really did, yet it was laughter that escaped his mouth.

“Something funny?” Taichi’s voice, soft as ever, snapped him back to reality.

“No, I’m just laughing at myself,” Kenjirou replied with the truth.

“Oh?” his boyfriend raised an eyebrow. “Why?”

“For being a big idiot.” he said, before rising up from his seat. “Please wait for a moment.”

Quickly, he rushed to their bedroom to find the box he has been keeping since the beginning of the year and rushed back to the dining room to find Taichi no longer in the kneeling position. His boyfriend is now sitting on the dining chair with the ring box still opened and sitting on the table next to him. Kenjirou watched as a smile formed on Taichi’s face when he placed his own box.

“This is my answer.”

Taichi shook his head. “I didn’t plan things for a long time to not get a verbal answer, you know?”

Kenjirou rolled his eyes. “Yes, my answer is yes.”

“Yes as well,” Taichi said, a gentle smile still showing on his face as he slipped the ring on Kenjirou’s finger.

Kenjirou took a moment to admire the ring before slipping the other ring on Taichi’s long finger. “I love you,” he mumbled as his hands held on to his now fiance.

“I love you too,”

They kissed, they hugged, and hours later, Kenjirou found himself sitting on their bed as he carefully looked into all three ceremony options planned by Taichi while his fiance lay his head comfortably on Kenjirou’s lap.

“So, what do you think?” Taichi asked, eyes not leaving his handheld Switch.

“I’ll apply for a two-day leave next Monday and we can go to the office on Thursday next week,” Kenjirou said. “You have the forms ready don’t you?”

Taichi snorted. “Since months ago. It’s just missing your signature.”

“The best,” Kenjirou pressed a light kiss on the other man’s forehead. “As for the ceremony option, I think you know what I want,”

They both looked into each other’s eyes, grins forming on both of their face before they both say, at the same time,

“Yacht,”

**Author's Note:**

> [kenjirou's driving playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4KTR55SwT5I2fIdkFZi8xc?si=eTP_ZlWjSa23no4-tn_ezA).  
> thank you for reading. as always, don't be shy to leave a kudo or comment.  
> feel free to interact with me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/bobaheroine) as well.


End file.
